<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's From the Other Side of the Sea by elloriec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562976">He's From the Other Side of the Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elloriec/pseuds/elloriec'>elloriec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Romance, Undercover, hi i apologize eren simps, lol some fluff, reiner i still love you, reiners a good person i promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elloriec/pseuds/elloriec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warriors are sent to Paradis island to recover a titan stolen from them. You, among them, need to focus on the mission. However, the target, the one who stole the Attack Titan, is not who you had expected. Love or your family?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager &amp; Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"If you do not change direction, you may end up heading where you are going." (Lao Tzu)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey! Get up!” Sasha’s name rang through your ears, your eyes shooting open. You groaned, shifting to the other side of your uncomfortable bed. “We have to get up! Captain Levi called a meeting!” Flying out of bed, you pulled on your gear, swinging your cape over your shoulders and fastening the clasp. You followed Sasha out of the cabin to see the rest of the new recruits gathered around Levi who stood on a box to be taller than most of them.</p><p>	“Finally, all you brats are here,” he huffed, his arms crossed. “We have a surprise training exercise for you today. You all suck and need more training.” The 104th Cadet Corps Scout Regiment recruits groaned loudly, earning an eye roll from their captain. </p><p>	This training consisted of swinging through a forest on ODM gear, then running 5 miles. You all lined up, and once the flare was shot off, everyone flew. You glided through the air, the wind blowing back your hair. You slid through the trees like it was nothing, everyone coming into view next to you in the trees and then disappearing as you sped forward. Once you reached the edge of the forest, you saw Mikasa already there as well as Bertholdt. </p><p>	“I’m surprised Reiner isn’t here,” you commented. “He’s really good with the ODM gear.”</p><p>	“Eren isn’t here either,” Mikasa said out loud, peeking back into the forest. Everyone else started to arrive, and once everyone was there, Reiner and Eren entering together, the second portion of training started. You jogged, while Jean and Connie sprinted. Everyone else was already exhausted, but you stayed spry. You finished in the middle of the group to not draw attention to yourself. Everyone panting, you all unhooked your ODM gear, grabbing water.</p><p>	“You’re pretty fast on the ODM gear, I’m surprised,” Eren walked over to you and commented, and you could smell the sweat dripping off of him.</p><p>	“I get caught up in the moment,” you shrugged, taking a swig of water. “I’m surprised you kind of suck at it,” you mumbled.</p><p>	“Hey! I’m getting better! Reiner just had to help me today a little bit.”<br/>
“Oh that’s why you and Reiner emerged from the depths of the woods together,” you raised your eyebrow and glanced over at Reiner who was talking to Bertholdt, Ymir, and Christa. </p><p>“Yeah, Reiner’s helped me from the beginning so I kinda owe him,” Eren chuckled.</p><p>“I never pegged Reiner for the helpful type but I guess I don’t know him like you do,” you shrugged, your mouth curling into a small smile. Eren stared at you for a second before quickly chugging his water, the action catching you off guard.  The rest of the day you all practiced slicing Titan’s napes and various other tough training exercises, everyone's legs practically jelly when they returned to their cabins for the night. </p><p>	You waited until everyone in your cabin fell asleep and the moon had risen to slip out of the cabin. You crept around the stable and smiled.</p><p>	“Hey everyone. Oh, Annie! I didn’t know you were joining today’s meeting.”</p><p>	“Annie is here to exterminate Sawney and Bean,” Reiner said.</p><p>	“I see, why exactly do we need them gone?”</p><p>	“They’ll learn more about the titans and if we let them experiment more, the closer they are to understanding them.”</p><p>	“Smart,” you sighed, resting against the outer wall. “Reiner.”<br/>
“Yes?”</p><p>	“Why did you help Eren today? Why didn’t you let his ego get bruised more and more until he felt useless, that makes our job a hell of a lot easier.”</p><p>	“I have to create a bond with him, it might make it easier to grab him that way.”</p><p>	“Reiner they’re becoming suspicious of someone lurking within our ranks ‘like Eren’” Bertholdt commented.</p><p>“What?!” Reiner exclaimed. “There’s no way they picked up that fast, where did you hear this?”<br/>
“I overheard Commander Erwin tell Captain Levi to check out how we were all performing because he thinks it’s recruits.”</p><p>	“Shit,” Annie cursed. “I have to head back before Hitch notices I’m not in our room, figure this out.” She forcibly pointed to Reiner before heading off on her gear. Reiner let out a heaved sigh, rubbing his forehead. Bertholdt wished the two of you goodnight and headed back to the cabin. It was just you and Reiner.</p><p>“Reiner I really don’t know if we can-”</p><p>“No,” his hand met your cheek quickly. “We can do this,” he whispered, touching his forehead to yours. His hand gently caressed your cheek. “I know we can. If we have you, we can do anything.” The butterflies in your stomach reappeared, and you felt your face heat up.</p><p>	It wasn’t new to you. Reiner constantly touched you, not lewdly, just simple caresses or embraces. Especially when he was stressed. It made you happy, it made you feel wanted. Some days, you wished he was always stressed because you were too scared to go over and hug him, or kiss his cheek for reassurance.</p><p>	With that, you both snuck back into your cabins, and you barely got any sleep thinking about the plan and what was next for the warriors invading Paradis. The warriors that were already inside.</p><p>	Surprisingly, you were the first person from your cabin up the next morning, and you decided a morning run would clear your head. As you left the cabin, you saw someone doing push ups by the barn. An old beige t-shirt, and you know exactly who it was.</p><p>	“Eren? You’re up early,” you said walking over to him. </p><p>	“Wanted to get a workout in before training he said, standing up and stretching. As he stretched, his shirt rose, and you could see a glimpse of abs you never expected to be there. Your eyes immediately shot up to his face, but that didn’t make it any better. His hair was slightly wet, and fell in front of his face. As he swiped it away, his jade eyes pulled you in. They glimmered. You shook the thought away and snapped out of your thoughts.</p><p>	“Hopefully you won’t be too tired for training today because I might just have to kick your ass,” you laughed.</p><p>	“Hey! This is so I get stronger so one day I can beat you and kill all the titans!” Eren declared. The way his eyes lit up when he talked about things he was passionate about, it held you captive. That’s when you heard clatter, and saw Levi walking a ways away. He had on his cleaning outfit and was holding various cleaning supplies. </p><p>	“Guess we’re cleaning today, so much for that workout tough guy,” you sighed.</p><p>	“Well, if there’s one thing I could say to make it better,” Eren leaned in close his hot breath and skin close to your neck as he whispered in your ear, “Captain Levi looks like a servant right now.” With that you had to suppress your laughter and the feeling in your stomach. What a way to kick off a day full of cleaning, something you were never trained to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confliction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"A mind troubled by doubt cannot focus on the course to victory" - Arthur Golden</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as you thought, Captain Levi rounded up the troops. Mops, sponges, and buckets of soap and suds were handed out. Everyone headed up to the building you were set to fix up and got to work. As you were cleaning, Sasha, Connie, and Jean ended up getting into a soap fight, dragging the rest of you into it. You were laughing, smiling, forgot about the reason you were even there for a second. As you all threw suds at each other, the door swung open. You whipped your head around, Levi standing there.</p><p>	“Shit,” Eren cursed under his breath, his voice low and growly. </p><p>	“What are you all doing?”</p><p>	“We were just-” Sasha tried to explain, but that wouldn’t fly with Levi.</p><p>	“I asked you to clean, can you not follow simple orders?” One by one, he gave everyone a good kick to the cheek. His heel ended up catching a small piece of wood from the floor when he walked over to you, and when he kicked you, a cut appeared. Your eyes widened.</p><p>	“Yikes! Are you okay?” Eren walked over to you, who was covering the cut and steam it was emitting. </p><p>	“Oh no!” Reiner speed walked over. “I know how to deal with that, I’ll help,” Reiner smiled, escorting you out. “That was close,” he muttered. His arm was around you, walking you down to the infirmary. </p><p>	“Reiner, I can handle myself,” you huffed as he placed a cotton patch over your cut, stopping the steam.</p><p>	“On this mission, Eren might be our priority, but you need to stay safe too. If you get put in any danger, you become my priority.” His hand lingered on your cheek after applying the pad, your eyes intently locked on the other’s, until someone cleared their throat behind the two of you. </p><p>	“Captain wants us to spend the next two days cleaning. They also are undergoing inspection for the murderer of the titans.”</p><p>	“Bertholdt, you scared me,” Reinier sighed, standing up. “Well, why are you concerned.”</p><p>	“Because Annie-”</p><p>	“Annie can take care of herself,” you stood up. “Don’t let your feelings for her compromise the mission.”</p><p>	“F-Feelings?” Bertholdt’s face grew bright red.</p><p>	“When we get back I’m setting the two of you up on a date,” you laughed walking past him out of the infirmary tent.</p><p>	“When we get back?” Bertholdt asked hopefully.</p><p>	“When the war’s over,” you turned back and smiled at him, his eyes lighting up. </p><p>	“When the war’s over,” Reiner sighed. “That sounds nice.” You headed out of the tent, Erwin and Hange berating Levi for actually injuring a new recruit.</p><p>	“It’s fine,” you smiled, walking over to them. “I have a high pain tolerance, Captain Levi was only doing his job.”</p><p>	“At least someone has respect for me,” Levi growled, walking away.</p><p>	“Are you okay?!” Hange inquired, studying your face.</p><p>	“I’ll admit it hurt at first but only because it took me by surprise,” you shrugged. </p><p>	“Are you okay?!” Armin, Mikasa, and Eren ran over.</p><p>	“It’s not a big deal,” you chuckled, “I’m fine, there’s no need to make a fuss about it.” They all smiled and sighed in relief, but you caught Eren staring at you, a small smile on his face. It was a sweet smile, something you never knew Eren Yeager was capable of. The conversation was cut short when you heard a loud thud come from the stable. The four of you looked inside to see Connie laughing while Sasha rubbed her head.</p><p>	“Sasha fell off the horse!” Conne exclaimed through tears and laughing fits. Then as quickly as the attention was on you, it left and everyone rushed to Sasha. It was good. You liked hanging back in the crowd, it was an adjustment from living in Liberio. You always had to stand out in order to possibly inherit a titan, and everyone always stood out more than you. </p><p>	“Hey. Are you sure you’re okay?” Eren’s concerned voice snapped you from the thought of home. <br/>	“I’m fine,” you sighed. “I can take care of myself.”</p><p>	“Well Reiner rushed to you so I assumed it was bad-”</p><p>	“Oh well, he just wanted to make sure I didn’t get a splinter in my cheek or anything that could cause damage in the future,” you chuckled nervously.</p><p>	“Oh, that’s smart! Reiner is such a good guy.”</p><p>	“Yeah,” you smiled. Was it bad to say you felt bad? Eren looked up to Reiner, and you had warned Reiner not to get close to him. Now Eren idolized the man who has a mission to kidnap him from his home. </p><p>	“I never see you smile,” Eren said bluntly.</p><p>	“What?”</p><p>	“Like, I see you smile, but I don’t see you smile.”</p><p>	“Oh. Was that smile just now a smile?”</p><p>	“Kind of. Did you not want to join the Scouts? Are you not happy?”</p><p>	“Oh uh-”</p><p>	“Sorry, that was intrusive,” Eren laughed, rubbing his head. “I’ll ask you that when I get to know you better.” Boom. That feeling was back. Was it happiness because you felt wanted? You smiled and nodded, before turning on your heels and walking out of the stable. Time felt like it stopped for a second, like the two of you were the only ones to exist. You forgot about Reiner for a second. </p><p>	You dunked your head in a bucket of cold water, hoping it would shake you back to your senses. I’m probably just coming down with something. Yeah, that’s it! I’m just getting sick so I’m feeling weird!</p><p>	“Um, what the hell are you doing?” Ymir asked, resting against the side of the wall on her shoulder. “You look stupid.”</p><p>	“Oh, hey Ymir,” you laughed, wiping water off of your face. “Just got really hot for a second and needed to cool off.”</p><p>	“Was it from talking to Reiner or Eren?” She asked very matter-of-factly. You coughed on air as the question came out of her mouth.</p><p>	“No, it’s warm out so I needed to cool off. Plus my face was kind of sticky because of the soap Jean dumped on my head. “</p><p>	“How’s that cut of yours doing?” Ymir eyed you, and you heard the hint of suspicion in her voice.</p><p>	“Better, I got it patched up so it shouldn’t be an issue anymore.” You could feel the tension. Why Ymir out of all people? Why does she have to be suspicious?</p><p>	“That’s good. Sucks you had two guys rushing to your aid, didn’t it?”</p><p>	“That sort of thing isn’t really on my mind, it was nice to get it patched up though, since I don’t really know first aid.” Your smile was big, too big. But you didn’t care. You were positive. You were happy. You were the least suspicious out of the group. Your story was different from  theirs to not arouse suspicion. </p><p>	“Ymir where’d you go?” Christa called out, finding the two of you staring intently at each other. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>	“We’re great!” You smiled at Christa. “How are you doing?”</p><p>	“Oh I’m good,” Christa was always bright and bubbly. She melted the tension between the two of you as Ymir’s focus turned back to Christa. With that, they headed out to talk to everyone else, leaving you alone again. With a moment to yourself, you took a deep breath. You shook away every thought in your head and headed out to the rest of the group.<br/>	Sasha was fine, a minor concussion that seemed to be magically cured when the prospect of a meat dinner was brought up. The rumors that had been floating around were true, everyone was being graced with a meat dinner for all the training.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tug of War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness." -Friedrich Nietzsche</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yahoo!” Sasha exclaimed as she leapt up the stairs. Connie was able to hide his enthusiasm but Sasha didn’t care. She was finally getting meat, she’d barely had any since the first attack after they became recruits. Everyone headed up, you taking a seat between Jean and Mikasa. Jean’s attempts to flirt with Mikasa made it hard for you to keep a straight face as Mikasa’s attention turned to Eren and Jean was left in the dust.</p>
<p>	“It’s okay Jeanny Boy,” you laughed, patting his arm. “One day Eren will meet someone and suddenly Mikasa will turn to you.”</p>
<p>	“No way I’m gonna be a second option to Eren,” Jean mumbled. </p>
<p>	“Sasha!” Connie yelled, restraining her as she tried to take the meat off of other people’s plates.</p>
<p>	“We’re a lively bunch aren’t we?” You laughed, resting your head in the palm of your hand on the table. </p>
<p>	“Is that a bad thing?”</p>
<p>	“Not in my book, it’s just nice to see,” you sighed.</p>
<p>	“You never seem as lively as everyone else.”</p>
<p>	“I prefer to watch. I feel happier seeing people goofing off than doing it myself.”</p>
<p>	“Hey. Is he bothering you?” Eren is standing next to your chair, his hand is on your shoulder.</p>
<p>	“Oh no we were just talking-”</p>
<p>	“Jean why do you always have to be so rude.” With that, there was no talking Eren out of that move, and in true Jean and Eren fashion, a fight broke out. You and Mikasa sat back laughing, no use in trying to stop this when neither would listen to reason. Levi eventually came over, smacking the two of them hard enough to get some air with the ODM gear. As you were laughing, you felt happy. You even saw Mikasa’s genuine smile. That’s when you saw Reiner and Bertholdt watching you closely. You quickly stopped smiling, reminded why you were there. </p>
<p>	“Okay well, I think I’ve had enough excitement for one night, I’m gonna head back to the cabin.” Getting up, you left everyone still laughing at Jean and Eren as if your exit meant nothing. The night was nice, not too cold, not too warm. The moon was high, and you decided to go for a small stroll. Walking around the grounds, you stumbled upon a path. As you started to walk through, you heard footsteps quickly approaching you from behind.</p>
<p>	“Hey! Wait up.” Finally catching up to you, Eren rested his hands on his knees to catch his breath. “I wanted to apologize. Mikasa told me it was probably rude to assume you were being harassed and couldn’t stand up for yourself.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, smart listening to Mikasa,” you said, slowly starting to walk the path. Eren, however, did not want the conversation to end there. He caught up with you, walking next to you. </p>
<p>	“You’re not mad right?”</p>
<p>	“No not at all.”</p>
<p>	“Good, I really didn’t want you to be mad at me,” he chuckled.</p>
<p>	“Really?”</p>
<p>	“Well if you were mad at me I wouldn’t be able to talk to you. And I really want to get to know you.”</p>
<p>	“You do?”</p>
<p>	“Of course, you seem different to me. In a way I can’t explain. I feel like we connect in some way.”</p>
<p>	“Connect? How so?”</p>
<p>	“I feel like we understand the same thing, or something like that. Ugh, that doesn’t make sense. Sorry, I’m not the smartest.”</p>
<p>	“It doesn’t take a genius to figure that one out,” you snorted.</p>
<p>	“Hey!”</p>
<p>	“Sorry, sorry,” you put your hands up in defense. Eren wasn’t mad, though. He liked seeing your smile, and the bashful way you’d apologize after making fun of him. Normally this would make him mad, and if Jean had said it he would’ve tried to beat him to a pulp. But somehow you saying it made him happy.</p>
<p>	“So.”</p>
<p>	“So?”</p>
<p>	“Isn’t the weather nice tonight?”</p>
<p>	“Don’t make shitty small talk like that,” you laughed, rolling your eyes. “I cannot stand small talk.”</p>
<p>	“But what do you talk about other than make small talk?” </p>
<p>	“The world. The sky. People,” you shrugged. “Anything. I could talk about so many things for hours, but small talk is NOT one of them.” Eren chuckled, the laugh catching you off guard. “Is there a problem?”</p>
<p>	“No, I just like hearing you talk. You have this spark when you talk about something you care about, it’s entrancing.” All you could do was laugh. Did you have any words? Not really. None that would help the situation. You laughed and smiled at him, as you walked further down the path. </p>
<p>	“Shit!” You yelled quickly realizing what you were missing.</p>
<p>	“What?”</p>
<p>	“I forgot I have to go do something!” Without another word, you ran back to the entrance of the path, and made sure Eren wasn’t following you. As stealthily as you could, you snuck to the second meeting spot. The edge of the woods.</p>
<p>	“You’re late,” Reiner stood, arms crossed.</p>
<p>	“I know, sorry.”</p>
<p>	“Why were you late?” Bertholdt asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>	“I wasn’t feeling too great and took a small nap.”</p>
<p>	“Are you feeling better now?”</p>
<p>	“Yeah,” you let out a deep sigh. The three of you evaluated and changed the plans slightly, nothing that would affect the plan overall but little things that would make your trio’s job easier. When everything had been decided, you were the first to start to walk back to your cabin. </p>
<p>	“Hey. Wait.” You stopped in your tracks. It felt like there was a string, and you were at the center of it. One way, Reiner, the other, Eren. You turned around, seeing Bertholdt scurry away. You walked over to Reiner stiffly. “Where did you really go tonight? I saw Eren go out a little while after you left, thought it was interesting he was defending you. Did you talk to him.”<br/>	“No-” your breath hitched. Fuck. </p>
<p>	“Come on,” Reiner placed his hand on your cheek, the gentle touch you longed for like a drug. “You don’t have to lie to me,” he whispered as he leaned close to your ear. “You’ll stick to the plan right?”</p>
<p>	“Yes-”</p>
<p>	“You’d be going against your family if you didn’t. You’d go against me. I trust you.” The last words sat in your ear, the way they rolled off his tongue, sincere and calm. He was an earnest man. Yes, he was lying to everyone here, but you, Bertholdt, and Annie knew the truth. Reiner was a good person, it’s why he gave you butterflies. “Goodnight,” he moved away from you, and walked away.</p>
<p>	“Night,” you were able to squeak out. You stood there, staring at the darkness in the woods. He was a drug, your drug. A day he didn’t talk to you back home was a bad day. But since you came here, you lived off of his touch, his words. He was strong, broad shoulders, but gentle if he cared about you. You were certain he cared about you. He never touched Annie that way.</p>
<p>	But then your mind went to Eren. His smile, soft laugh, his defensiveness toward you with Jean. Why were you even thinking about him? Did you hope he was Reiner? Eren is the enemy, no doubt about it. But when “the coordinate” was described to you, you never imagined it to be a guy who was kind, gentle, yet somehow tough when he wanted to be.</p>
<p>	You were all taught you were being deceived. This was an act. That’s right, this is all an act. Eren is only pretending to care about you. He doesn’t care who you are or the fact that you’re the enemy under their noses. Why did it hurt? Your head hurt, your chest hurt. It was like heartache with two different people at once. </p>
<p>	Taking a deep breath, you snuck into your cabin, a night of restless sleep awaiting you. Eren. Reiner. Both. But neither. You shouldn’t feel like you have to pick. It was Reiner. It should always be Reiner. But, Eren. </p>
<p>	“Hey. I wanna show you something.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"How do you spell love?"<br/>"You don't spell it you feel it"- Winnie the Pooh.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case anyone was wondering, I like to think the anthem for this story is "Lonesome Town", by Ricky Nelson, but this chapter gives me every instrumental song in La La Land vibes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were running. Fast. Your feet wouldn’t stop. Huffing. You could hear people yelling behind you. It hurt. It really hurt. Things were falling around you, somehow just missing you. Your heart burned. Your legs burned. </p><p>	It was like being woken from a nightmare. Probably because you were. A gentle hand, your eyes shooting open.</p><p>	“Hey. I wanna show you something.” You turned over, sweating. Eren was leaning over you from the side of your bed. You shakily pulled yourself up and crept out of the cabin with him.</p><p>	“What is it Yeager?” You asked, still recovering from your nightmare and sudden wake up call.</p><p>	“After you ran off earlier, I kept walking. I myself was curious what this path led to.” You followed him as you traveled down the path. You could hear noises, animals of various sorts under the stars. You reached a dead end, staring.</p><p>	“Woah…” You were at a loss for words.</p><p>	“Pretty cool right? It’s so quiet.” You stared as Eren mumbled about the tranquility. A small lake, you could even call it a pond. It had the clearest water, and as the moon cast it’s glow down, it seemed fairy tail-like. </p><p>	“This is beautiful,” you said breathlessly. It wasn’t like anything you saw in Marley. Marley was… nice, but natural beauty was something it lacked on every front. That’s why you liked Paradis, it was all so natural, not industrialized yet. </p><p>	“Come here,” Eren whispered to not disturb the tranquility of the spot. There was a small log by the bank of the lake, and he patted the spot next to him on it. “I won’t ask why you ran off. I really wish I could, though.”</p><p>	“It’s not important. But, you know how sometimes there are promises you have to keep? I was late to one of those promises.”</p><p>	“Ah, so like a promise to hang out with some friends.”</p><p>	“Exactly,” you smiled. “A promise like that.”</p><p>	“Well I’m sorry if I made you late.”</p><p>	“No need to apologize, I just got too caught up in the moment.” You looked at the water, rippling ever so slightly. “This place is such a hidden gem.”</p><p>	“This could be a special place. With all this talk of other titans like me and the craziness of titans, sometimes we need to relax.”</p><p>	“Yeah…” You let out a deep sigh. In the distance, you could hear an owl hooting. Your eyes moved to the sky. So clear, no airships, just the stars and the moon dancing through the sky. As the days continued, it did start to get colder however. You rubbed your arms and let out a shaky breath.</p><p>	“You okay?”</p><p>	“It’s just a little chilly.”</p><p>	“Damn, we should’ve brought coats.”</p><p>	“Not that we had the time,” you shrugged. “Plus it would’ve made too much noise.” Eren chuckled a little bit, and as you sat there in the silence, you listened to nature. Each animal has its own unique sound. However, all of them were making noise in harmony, as if to create a song. You tapped your foot along with the beat slowly swaying as you listened to nature’s masterpiece.</p><p>	“What are you doing?” Eren snorted, laughing at your dumb action.</p><p>	“Dancing”</p><p>	“Dancing?”</p><p>	“Eren Yeager, do you not know what dancing is?” You gasped.</p><p>	“No? My parents never brought up anything called ‘dancing.’”</p><p>	“Come here. If I must, I’ll teach you.” Teaching Eren how to dance was… a disaster to say the least. He could barely operate ODM gear, and he was less than graceful that’s for sure. But soon enough, you’d taught him the basics, and taking the lead, you felt happy. Dancing around the pond, under the moonlight, while trees hung around you, their leaves dipping low.</p><p>	He was gentle, somehow. Eren Yeager, a gentle man. But when you got too excited, you started moving quicker, quicker than Eren could keep up with. In result, you stumbled back, the pond conveniently behind you. You felt yourself slowly fall back, the dooming truth you’d end up soaked. As you closed your eyes, accepting your fate, you felt a hand grab yours.</p><p>	“Sorry!” Eren yelled. Using his hand, you pulled yourself to your feet, just inches away from the water. </p><p>	“That’s my fault,” you laughed. “I haven’t danced in a while, I got a little excited.”</p><p>	“Maybe we should head back,” Eren smiled. “But, would you want to do this again?”</p><p>	“Almost fall into a pond?”</p><p>	“No,” Eren chuckled. “Come here, again.”</p><p>	“Like make this a routine thing?”</p><p>	“I thought that might be kind of nice,” Eren shrugged.</p><p>	“Sure,” you smiled. “That sounds nice.” You walked back together, talking and laughing. He dropped you off at your cabin and you crept back in. You didn’t have nightmares that whole night, and you fell fast asleep. During a water break the next day, you, Reiner, and Bertholdt were talking. </p><p>	“What the hell are they doing?” You heard Levi mumble as he walked by, and your eyes followed his. You watched as the new scouts fumbled around. Connie and Sasha tripping, Jean trying to impress Mikasa, and Armin studying how Eren was moving. Eren was teaching them all how to dance.</p><p>	“Are they dancing?” Reiner snorted. “Have they ever danced before?”</p><p>	“I don’t think so,” you commented, your glimmering eyes not leaving the group. </p><p>	“Hey. Focus.”</p><p>	“Right,” you slowly pulled your eyes back to the other warriors. “Sorry.” Days past, and all you looked forward to were the nights. Every few nights, Eren would come get you, and the two of you would head to the moonlit pond. Every so often, you’d teach him a new dance. You’d splash each other with the water, and he seemed to always want you around.</p><p>	You talked about everything under the sun. You laughed about so much. You would have never guessed in your life that you could talk to Eren about deep things, things you were scared to even bring up to Reiner. You felt like you’d found a friend. But not a friend like the other scouts like Sasha and Connie. A genuine friend. </p><p>	One day, Eren woke you up, and you walked to the pond. However, this night he walked in front of you, holding your hand as he pulled you to the spot. This was the moment that made you realize it wasn’t friendship, it was something more. Something that yes, you’d felt with Reiner before, but not like this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Heat in the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Our greatest joy and our greatest pain come in our relationships with others." -Stephen R. Covey</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When you see !!! I suggest listening to "Call Out My Name" by the Weeknd for the ULTIMATE viewing experience. I tried to make it so stuff would happen at the beat drop but everyone reads at different speeds so sorry if it isn't exactly precise :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ve been in your own world recently.” You, Reiner, Annie, and Bertholdt were having a meeting. It was nighttime, and you prayed Eren would get you to go hang out. It had been two weeks since you had realized you had feelings for Eren. </p><p>	“Sorry. Training has been tough.”</p><p>	“Worn out already?” Annie joked.</p><p>	“At least I didn’t decide to be the one to join the MP’s,” you laughed, earning a silent chuckle from Reiner and an eye roll from Annie. “Are we all set? I’m tired.”</p><p>	“Yep. Annie, I’ll send you the coordinates once we hear where Eren is stationed.”</p><p>	“Perfect. I’ll head to the tent for the night until tomorrow.” You all bid your goodnights, and as you were walking away, Reiner grabbed your arm. It was the first time he’d touched you in weeks. You hadn’t been seeking his touch or validation since you started hanging out with Eren. You didn’t need it anymore.</p><p>	“Hey. Come here for a second.” His voice was soft. You turned and walked over to him. “Hey,” he whispered, his hand resting on your cheek.</p><p>	“Hi.”</p><p>	“Why have you been so tired recently? I’ve seen the bags under your eyes.” Reiner cared about you. You always knew it, but if you cared about him was something you now had to question.</p><p>	“I’ve been having nightmares. Of these island devils. It’s been hard to sleep.” Lies.</p><p>	“You should’ve told me, I would’ve helped you sleep.”</p><p>	“How so?”</p><p>	“Nightmares always seem to disappear when there’s two people in a bed.” Your eyes shot up to Reiner’s face, a small smirk on his lips. At a loss for words, your mouth just hung agape. “Then again,” Reiner leaned close, his mouth next to your ear, his voice low and husky. “You’d rather that be Eren, right?”</p><p>	“Reiner.” You pushed him away, but as you did, his arm grazed down your arm. That touch. That touch was your addiction. “I’m tired. If you have an issue we can discuss it after the mission.” You walked away, your body aching. Training was hard. You were tired. But Reiner had once again entered your thoughts despite you trying to push him out.</p><p>	!!! “You’re out?” His name rang through your ears like a saint. Oh how your name sounded amazing in his mouth.</p><p>	“Eren? You’re out?”</p><p>	“Couldn't sleep because of the mission tomorrow.”</p><p>	“Same.” Not for the same reason, this mission was important to both of you. You rested against the back wall of the stable. Eren stood next to you.</p><p>	“Do you ever get scared?”</p><p>	“Yeah,” you scoffed. “If someone never got scared, I don’t think they’d ever live.”</p><p>	“What?”</p><p>	“If you’re never scared, you take life in your own hands. There’s no risk of living on the edge, risk constantly just around the corner. I don’t think people have lived a good life if they aren’t scared at least once.”</p><p>	“Yeah…” Eren’s eyes lingered on you. Only the stars were out, the moon was hidden. Still, he picked up the best features of your face, the ones he’d memorized to memory after talking with you for weeks.</p><p>	“Something wrong?” You turned your head to him, catching his eyes on you.</p><p>	“No, I just. You look really good.”</p><p>	“It’s dark…”</p><p>	“But I can still see your features. They’re entrancing y’know?”</p><p>	“Are you okay?”</p><p>	“Hey.”</p><p>	“Hi?”</p><p>	“Do you think everyone here is oblivious to your looks?”</p><p>	“I didn’t think anyone-” You were cut off, Eren’s hands slamming the wood above both your shoulders. He was staring at you, a look in his eyes you’d never seen before.</p><p>	“Jean… Connie… Reiner… Ymir… They all look at you like you’re some ethereal being. It makes me mad."</p><p>	“Well that’s rude.”</p><p>	“No. I only want to look at you like that.” Eren had never seemed to reciprocate your feelings, it always seemed one-sided. At least that’s what you had told yourself. “Please,” he whispered. “Let me,” his voice trailed off, closing the gap. His lips were soft, but it was amazing. He knew what he was doing and he did it with passion. You fell into the kiss, the heat rising to your face. </p><p>          You’d only been kissed once before. When you were younger, Marcel told you one day he’d inherit a titan and marry you to protect you. He kissed you, but it was so long ago, a fling that burned out before the mission started. </p><p>	However, this was different. Eren had passion. Fire. His hands cupped your face gently, despite the passion in his actions. He stroked your cheek, a touch that reminded you of someone else, and your eyes shot open.</p><p>	“Eren,” you whispered, breaking the kiss.</p><p>	“What is it?”</p><p>	“I can’t do this…”</p><p>	“Why not?” Eren leaned in once again, but was stopped when you put your hand on his chest.</p><p>	“It’s late. We’re stressed. This is… one big spur of the moment decision.”</p><p>	“Do you not feel that way about me?”</p><p>	“I don’t know,” you huffed. “This trip tomorrow has had me stressed, I haven’t had time to think about anything else.”</p><p>	“I’m sorry, I thought you’d reciprocate those feelings.”</p><p>	“It’s not that I don’t!” You said as he pulled away. “My mind is just foggy right now, give me some time?”</p><p>	“Whatever you need, I didn’t mean to rush you.”</p><p>	“There’s no need for you to apologize,” you smiled, “You didn’t know. It’s my fault.” You said an awkward goodnight, before heading to your cabin. You didn’t sleep. The next morning you were awoken early, but by Reiner.</p><p>	“Hey. Captain wants us up.”</p><p>	“Right.” You rubbed your head.</p><p>	“You look like shit.”</p><p>	“Thanks Reiner.”</p><p>	“Our conversation didn’t do this right? You look like a mess. I don’t want to cause you any pain.”</p><p>	“Reiner. We have a job, shut up about feelings for right now.”</p><p>	“How long will you ignore feelings?”</p><p>	“Until the war is over.”</p><p>	“You understand that means killing Eren? This war will never end unless we kill that son of a bitch!”</p><p>	“Enough Reiner!” You yelled, throwing the hairbrush in your hand at him as you turned to face him again. “Enough! I’m so sick of this. You, assuming everyone here is the enemy.”</p><p>	“Don’t tell me you’ve gone soft for the target,” Reiner scoffed.</p><p>	“Hey. You two.” Ymir walked, both of your heads snapping in her direction. “Captain’s gonna get impatient soon."</p><p>	“Sorry,” you said quietly, humbled by Reiner, belittled by Reiner. You felt like shit. That drug you had last night when he touched you, it wore away, and now it just smacked you in the face. You walked out, Reiner touching your back as you left. “Reiner,” you whispered. </p><p>	“Did Reiner finally piss someone off?” Jean joked seeing the two of you bicker. </p><p>	“You two, stop joking around,” Bertholdt said seriously. “Don't think this mission isn’t important. Take it seriously.”</p><p>	“Right.” Reiner nodded his head, walking away from you. You stood, alone, as the mission was described. You were in charge of getting the information about where Eren was stationed to Annie.</p><p>	This was it. The chance for you to end the war.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Horses and Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Good decisions come from experience. Experience comes from making bad decisions." - Mark Twain</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Go get your gear on,” Levi ordered. You got your gear on quickly, slipping out and heading to where Annie was camped. You handed her an extra Scout Regiment cape and slipping back to the group, no one noticing you were gone. That was the good thing about being you. Most people never noticed when you slipped away. </p><p>	The expedition started, you, Reiner, and Bertholdt separated. You saw flares fired off as you rode with your small group. Soon enough, the Female Titan crushed soldiers and caused panic. You were ordered to sit in the trees with the other recruits, minus Eren, and keep the titans at bay as Captain Levi’s squad headed into the forest.</p><p>	“What are they doing?” You heard Reiner mumble, and soon enough the Female Titan passed you all.</p><p>	“Shit! She’s gonna get in!” You exclaimed as she bounded through.</p><p>	“No. I think that’s what Commander wants,” Armin said. </p><p>	“Really?”</p><p>	“He might be trying to capture her. I’m sure Section Commander Hange would want to experiment on her.” It made you sick. Experimenting on titans. You saw Reiner glance back at you when Armin said that, and you knew the two of you were thinking the same thing. You hadn’t been at the first titan attack. You were in charge of running surveillance. </p><p>	You hadn’t seen people get killed. It wasn’t terrible. Annie crushed them, threw them, like when you were kids and you would play games as warriors in training. But all the blood, guns were different than blades. Blades were more painful, but it was even worse to see titans die at blandes rather than humans at the hands of a gun.</p><p>	The plan failed. Eren wasn’t defeated. He wasn’t captured. Annie had to flee. It was a failure. While everyone was recovering from encountering the Female Titan for the first time, you, Reiner, and Bertholdt were in pain. You relocated to the city, away from the training ground Levi had sent you to. You sat in your bed, thinking about every possible solution. Everyway that plan could’ve gone better.</p><p>	“Hey.” Reiner and Bertholdt stood in your doorway.</p><p>	“Hey.” You pulled yourself out of your bed, walking over to them. “Is it time to talk about the next steps?”</p><p>	“Yeah. We’re gonna have to rethink this plan.”</p><p>	“No shit,” you let out a laugh. “Levi and Mikasa almost killed Annie. They’re stronger than we thought.”</p><p>	Since relocating to the city, you had claimed you “weren’t feeling well”, to avoid seeing everyone. Reiner and Bertholdt did not show up to meetings anymore, and no one seemed to notice. You couldn’t go see Annie, Reiner wouldn't allow it. None of you could go see her. </p><p>	As the three of you sat in your room and talked for hours, there was commotion outside. The three of you knew a simple titan attack was nothing and you decided to ignore it. Later, you headed to the dining hall for dinner.</p><p>	“Where were you?!” Mikasa yelled, grabbing Reiner by the collar.</p><p>	“What?”</p><p>	“Annie was the Female Titan.” Panic. They had already figured it out. “She injured Eren, where were you? He looks up to you Reiner, and you weren’t there to help us take her down.”</p><p> </p><p>	“Enough.” Erwin stood at the entrance to the dining hall. You were lucky you had walked in a little bit before them and had already sat down, as to not be lumped in with Reiner and Bertholdt during Mikasa’s little fit. “Mikasa. Calm down.”</p><p>	“Sorry Commander.” She and Armin left abruptly after to visit Eren. The tides had changed. Before, this was just a place, a place full of suffering and devils. But now? Despite not having all the details, you knew Annie was injured in some way. This meant war. </p><p>	Your feelings for Eren were strong, but your hatred for Paradis grew. You decided the next day to face the music and go see him. You headed to his room, where you saw Mikasa draped over his bed and Armin in the corner.</p><p>	“Can I come in?”</p><p>	“Of course,” Armin smiled. “Mikasa, let’s go.” Armin pulled Mikasa up, who seemed to be half asleep, and you slipped in.</p><p>	“You’re feeling better?”</p><p>	“I should be asking you that,” you laughed. “Are you okay?”</p><p>	“Do you think there are others like Annie?”</p><p>	“What do you mean? Why are you asking me? Shouldn’t you be asking Armin or Erwin-”</p><p>	“Because I trust you. I feel like I can talk to you about this stuff without getting laughed at. Do you think there are other traitors?”</p><p>	“I don’t...know. I don’t know. Annie was a shock in itself so more would be-”</p><p>	“Please.”</p><p>	“Please what?”</p><p>	“Let me kiss you again. I’ve missed you since after that mission. You’ve been distant. I just want to talk to you again, hold your hand again, kiss you again.” You rested your hand on top of his with a weak smile.</p><p>	“Okay.” Eren leaned up, kissing you softly. He was still weak, no doubt about it, so the kiss was soft, gentle. It was nice. It relaxed you. After all this chaos, you felt wanted again. Finally, a moment to the two of you. However, all good things must come to an end. </p><p>	“Ahem,” Ymir stood in the doorway, and the two of you broke away and swung your heads to her. “I need to talk to you,” Ymir pointed at you demandingly. You quickly got up, face heating up, and sped walked out of the room. </p><p>	“What?”</p><p>	“Nuh-uh, we can’t do this here.” Ymir led you to an alley. “We need to have a serious talk.”</p><p>	“If it’s about Eren and I just don’t tell the captain-”</p><p>	“What are you planning next?”</p><p>	“Ymir?”</p><p>	“You, Reiner, Bertholdt, what are you planning next. Why are you here?”</p><p>	“I don’t know what your-”</p><p>	“Do you have feelings for Eren?”</p><p>	“Yes.” It was the first time you’d admitted to it out loud.</p><p>	“And Reiner?”</p><p>	“He’s…”</p><p>	“Manipulating you.” You stared at Ymir. “He knows how you feel about him. He knows how you feel about Eren. Reiner only cares about the mission. And maybe Bertholdt. You? You’re what he needs to successfully complete whatever the reason is you all are here. If you care about Eren, and you care about Reiner, think about this carefully and pick a side.” Ymir’s words stung you. Reiner didn’t have a mean bone in his body for an Eldian, you were shocked, surprised he’d ever do that.</p><p>	“I’m gonna go, think about this.”</p><p>	“Good.” You walked out of the alley, rubbing your head. You were so focused on your thoughts, you zoned out. You didn’t see Eren watching you from his window, or the horse-drawn carriage coming your way as you crossed the street. </p><p>	“Hey!” Reiner yelled, grabbing you by the back of your collar and pulling you out of the street before you got trampled by a horse. “The hell’s up with you?”</p><p>	“Sorry,” you mumbled.</p><p>	“Seriously, are you okay?” Reiner stroked your arm gently, you yanking it away. </p><p>	“Not that you’d care.”</p><p>	“Huh?”</p><p>	“I’m not a fucking idiot Reiner. I can take care of myself.”</p><p>	“Well clearly not, I can’t have you getting hurt.”</p><p>	“Because I’m important to the mission?!” As quickly as it left your mouth, your eyes widened. There were people around. Civilians, MPs, Scouts, and it slipped out of your mouth like no big thing. </p><p>	“Hey,” Reiner tugged on your arm, leaning near your ear. “Once the war ends, once we complete our mission, and return to Marley, I want to marry you.” While a blush crept onto your cheeks, your eyes stung with tears.</p><p>	“You’re lying,” you choked out. </p><p>	“We only have a few years left so why not-”</p><p>	“Reiner. I told you, feelings aside.” You started to walk away, feeling the tears trickle down. You felt betrayed, like the childhood crush that rejects you when you’ve never felt rejection before.</p><p>	“What about Marcel? How would he feel about this?!”</p><p>	“Marcel isn’t here,” you spun around and spit back. “And he’s not coming back. Don’t ask me that, don’t put his name in your mouth. If Porco found out he would-”</p><p>	“What? Pummel me? I got stronger than him. Y’know, Porco should’ve fought you, instead. You’re the weakest.” </p><p>	“Hey what’s going on here?” Bertholdt ran over as tears stung your eyes and Reiner’s hands were balled into fists. </p><p>	“I’d call that a lover’s quarrel,” Ymir chuckled emerging from the alleyway. “How would Captain feel about that?”</p><p>	“It’s nothing like that,” Reiner sighed. “I’d never in a million years think of dating them,” he tossed a look your way before turning to Bertholdt. </p><p>	“Harsh,” Ymir said through her teeth. “Wanna go for drinks?” She swung her arm around your shoulder. </p><p>	“I’m not in the mood. I have plans tonight.”</p><p>	“A date?” Ymir lowered her voice, “With Eren Yeager?”</p><p>	“I wish,” you laughed. “I gotta go.” Walking away, you let out a deep breath. Reiner was manipulating you. He didn’t care about you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Titans.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"The longer you live in the past, the less future you have to enjoy"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you were getting ready for the meeting that night, there was a knock at your door as you were fastening your ODM gear.</p><p>	“What is it?” You groaned, pulling the door open. “Oh, hey Eren. Should you be up?”</p><p>	“Yeah I’m fine to walk around. I came to check on you. I saw you and Reiner yelling at each other earlier. What was that about?”</p><p>	“Not a big deal. Just one of those moral debates, you know how we used to talk about the pros and cons of killing people and not titans? It was like that.”</p><p>	“Oh, gotcha. Reiner seems like the type to not want to kill people.”</p><p>	“Yep. That’s when he got very passionate about it.”</p><p>	“Ah, I see,” Eren’s eyes fell to your hips. “ODM gear? We don’t have a mission do we?”</p><p>	“Oh,” you looked down at your ODM gear fastened to your person. “I like the feeling of swinging around the walls at night. It gives me a chance to be alone and a sense of freedom.”</p><p>	“Do you feel confined here?”</p><p>	“Eren I’d love to talk about this now but I have to go eat something,” you smiled. “Can we get together next week?”</p><p>	“Just the two of us?”</p><p>	“Like old times. I miss that.”</p><p>	“Yeah,” Eren smiled sweetly. “I’d like that.”</p><p>	“Okay great! Next week,” you smiled, walking past him. As you did, you needed to move him so you could get to the door, so you placed your hands on his shoulders and moved him slightly, and as if it was instinct, gave him a prompt kiss on the cheek before leaving. Eren’s face turned bright red, he was caught off guard with such a sweet action from you.</p><p>	“Alright.” You sat on top of the wall with Reiner and Bertholdt.</p><p>	“Look I’m sorry about-”</p><p>	“We’ll deal with that later. We have to put the plan in action right?”</p><p>	“You’re still going to go through with that?”</p><p>	“I’m taking time to think, but for now I can’t turn my back on the fellow warriors.”</p><p>	“Nice,” Bertholdt smiled. Bertholdt didn’t smile much anymore, it was refreshing.</p><p>	“And don’t worry, we’ll get Annie back,” you smiled, standing up. It was decided the next morning you’d get set up for a surprise attack. However, the next morning you were sent to a separate area, no one telling you why. Most of the new recruits were sent there, and as you, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, and Bertholdt moped as you ate lunch, there was word of a titan attack. </p><p>	You, Reiner, and Bertholdt exchanged concerned glances, and then all three of your mouths hung open. The higher ups had come to deal with this. As everyone hopped on the horses with no ODM gear, you huffed. </p><p>	“We’re fucked,” you sighed. “How are the warriors in training coming?”</p><p>	“Doesn’t matter how good they are, they’ll take our titans no doubt,” Bertholdt mumbled. </p><p>	“Well let’s do what we can for now,” Reiner said. “Maybe on this mission we can figure out if they’re here to help or bring us back.” As everyone scoured the walls for an opening where titans could have gotten in, you, Reiner, Bertholdt, Connie, Historia, and Ymir all holed up in Utgard Castle for the night. Reiner’s comment about wanting to marry Historia did tick you off, but you were more focused on who was here to retrieve you. </p><p>	When Ymir jumped and revealed her titan form, you, Reiner, and Bertholdt froze. That was it. That was the titan that ate Marcel. </p><p>	“Holy shit…” you managed to say, eyes full of fear and anger. Reiner lost it, grabbed Historia. Connie pulled him off, while you and Bertholdt just stared. On top of that, the Beast Titan had just revealed himself, and you knew you were fucked. The rest of the Scouts came to help you guys out, and you, Reiner, and Bertholdt were seen at the hospital when you got back.</p><p>	As you bandaged up your arm which had been slightly injured while at Utgard on top of the wall, you saw Reiner, Bertholdt, and Eren talking.</p><p>	“Hey! We’re ready to head out,” Armin smiled, walking over to you and helping you up. “You sure you’re okay to continue?”</p><p>	“Yeah, don’t worry about me!” As you walked with the group, talking and laughing, you heard something very familiar. And then a flash. You spun around. Reiner and Bertholdt were transforming. They must have consulted about this without you, or left you out on purpose. Armin yelled for Eren to get away, but Bertholdt’s blast sent everyone flying. </p><p>	You hung onto a crate as the steam blew everyone. You watched Bertholdt grab Ymir, and Reiner grab Eren. You heard the pain in Eren’s voice as he yelled at Reiner and Bertholdt, turning into a titan. Chaos was about to ensue and you were not ready for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is short. Break ended about a week ago and school has been quite a bitch since. I really just wanted to get this chapter out so I can at least put something out. I'm aiming to have the next chapter (which is much longer) to be out either Saturday or Sunday. Thank you for your patience!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Apologies or No Apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"What we plan for ourselves isn't always what life has planned for us."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ymir!” Christa yelled as the steam started to fade and everyone caught their bearings. </p><p>	“Eren!” Mikasa yelled, using her ODM gear to land a hit on Reiner’s nape. </p><p>	“Mikasa don’t!” Hange yelled, and you saw her bounce off his nape, her blades doing nothing. Of course they wouldn’t do anything, Reiner’s armor was so tough bullets couldn’t pierce it. </p><p>	“Listen to me!” Reiner’s voice distorted when he was in titan form, but it didn’t stop him from talking. </p><p>	“Why would I listen to you?” Eren sneered, his voice also distorted. </p><p>	“I know it’s rough right now, and I’m sorry you’ve been kept in the dark.”</p><p>	“Just shut up!” Eren swung at him, but he dodged.</p><p>	“But please trust me! Continue with what we’ve planned, don’t let the bumps in the road stop us from completing what we have to!”</p><p>	“He’s talking to Bertholdt, shit don’t let them communicate!” Hange groaned. No. He was talking to you. He was telling you what to do, trying to explain why you were in the dark about all of this. Eren grabbed a large rock, and threw it at Reiner’s head, trying to at least cloud his judgment. Reiner dodged it, and it flew above his head, headed straight at a group waiting for instructions on the wall.</p><p>	“Watch out!” You yelled, shoving the group out of the way. The rock neared you, and you dove to the side before it hit. Laying next to the rock panting, Sasha and Connie rushed over to make sure you were okay, helping you up.</p><p>	“Your reflexes are amazing!” Connie exclaimed as you wiped the dust off of your pants.</p><p>	“It’s nothing,” you shrugged. </p><p>	“They said we can’t get near Bertholdt. Armin said this is up to Eren.”</p><p>	“Think he can do it?” Connie asked.</p><p>	“I dunno,” Sasha scratched her head. “Reiner’s a lot stronger, and he’s better at combat in general.”</p><p>	“I think he’s running on emotions,” Armin said walking over. “He’s angry at Reiner and Bertholdt, and he feels betrayed. When he acts on emotions, he gets sloppy.”</p><p>	“Well then what are we supposed to do?” Mikasa asked.</p><p>	“We just have to hope. I don’t know what their angle is so I don’t know how to predict a way to stop them in their tracks. No. Eren needs to fall back.”</p><p>	“I heard them say something about wanting Eren to come with them, maybe they’re trying to capture him?”</p><p>	“Mikasa. We need to go get Eren back.” The rest of you stood and waited. Until finally, Eren was captured. Everyone stood stunned and you had to try to act as shocked as everyone. After planning, you headed off to “get Eren back”. You hung with the rest of the group, and followed Erwin’s orders. As Reiner, Bertholdt, Eren, and Ymir were cornered, you and the rest of the Scouts landed on Reiner’s titan.</p><p>	Mikasa got Eren away from Bertholdt while the rest of the group shouted insults at Bertholdt. You didn’t participate, you couldn’t. </p><p>	“I’m sorry,” he apologized. He was apologizing to you. </p><p>	“We got him, let’s go!” Jean exclaimed, everyone heading away. Everyone getting split up, you were told along with Sasha and Connie that you had done all you could and to hang back. As the three of you waited, you heard a scream, and titans flocking to one place.</p><p>	“What the hell was that?” Connie exclaimed.</p><p>	“Oh my god,” your jaw hung open, and watched titans start to attack Bertholdt and Reiner. As you rode away with Sasha, Connie, and Historia, Ymir tagging along with you guys while Connie tried to get some answers, she suddenly stopped. A sweet goodbye to Historia, and she went to save Reiner and Bertholdt. You couldn’t hate her. After all, she was going to protect them. I’m sure she didn’t understand what she did, but you never thought forgiveness was in the cards.</p><p>	You rode away, trying to relax knowing Ymir can help them. But your mind was running wild, scared that Eren had started discovering the Founding Titan’s full powers. When you reached the wall again, successfully with Eren this time, he and Mikasa were exhausted, and looked heartbroken. You didn’t even question it, and instead had to spend some time to yourself to think of a plan. You holed up in a dorm room, usually occupied by Mikasa, however she, Eren, and Armin decided to be in each other’s company for the night.</p><p>	Papers flew around the room, crumpled, you were frustrated. You weren’t the plan maker in this group, and you knew that would never be your job. You grouped up all the papers, throwing them in the fireplace in the corner of the room. You slumped onto your bed, your head melting into the pillow. The headache you had acquired a few hours ago would not dissipate, but somehow you were able to fall asleep. The next morning, you were awoken by Mikasa walking in.</p><p>	“Sorry, did I wake you?”</p><p>	“No I should probably get up anyways.”</p><p>	“Did you do a fire last night?”</p><p>	“Yeah, fire’s relax me, and after the days we’ve had, and I needed to relax.”</p><p>	“You and I never talk, isn’t that weird?”</p><p>	“Well we’ve been so busy recently.”</p><p>	“We should catch up.”</p><p>	“This so isn’t like you Mikasa,” you chuckled.</p><p>	“Eren’s been talking about you,” she said bluntly. “I’m not jealous, just doing my duties as his friend.”</p><p>	“He’s been talking about me?”</p><p>	“Yeah, but I haven’t seen the two of you together so it made me curious. He thinks you’ve been distancing yourself from him.”</p><p>	“I am,” you sighed, resting your head against the wall. “Everything has been so crazy and with people dropping like flies I’m just scared to get close.”</p><p>	“Do you care about him?”</p><p>	“Well, yeah. I don’t think we would’ve reached the place we’re at now if there weren’t mutual feelings.”</p><p>	“Very true, like I said, just doing my job,” Mikasa wasn’t being harsh, she had a sweet smile on her face.</p><p>	“You care about Eren, right?”</p><p>	“He saved my life, how could I not?” Mikasa let out a small chuckle. “His mom always asked me to protect him, so that’s what I’ll do.”</p><p>	“Yeah, I commend you for that, he can be quite a handful.”</p><p>	“That’s for sure,” you and Mikasa laughed for a minute, before Mikasa looked at you intently. “How did it happen so fast? I feel like it went from you two not being anything to you guys being something.”</p><p>	“I don’t think it went quickly. It was over the course of a few weeks, it was a built up kind of thing. But as to why my feelings ramped up? There were things I experienced with him I’d never experienced before, with anyone. He made me feel wanted and special, and for once someone listened to what I wanted to say. In those few weeks, it felt like forever.”</p><p>	“You really care about him.”</p><p>	“I don’t know if really is the word I’d use,” you laughed. </p><p>	“You’re a good person. You don’t seem like the type to hurt Eren. You have my blessing.”</p><p>	“Oh. Uh, thank you. I didn’t know your blessing was necessary,” you giggled.</p><p>	“I have to protect him, his mom asked me to. It’s what I owe her.”</p><p>	“Of course,” you choked out. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>	“Mikasa! Come on!” Armin called into the room. “Oh, hey.”</p><p>	“Why is she taking so long,” Eren groaned, following Armin in. The two were greeted by you sitting up on your bed with your head against your wall and Mikasa sitting on the corner of your bed.</p><p>	“Right, sorry. Just catching up,” Mikasa said, grabbing a few things and walking out. Eren was the last to leave, his eyes lingering on you.</p><p>	“Are you feeling okay?”</p><p>	“Never been better,” you smiled. After they left, you got dressed, got some food, and continued racking your brain on how to fix the mess of a situation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Today was good. Today was fun. Tomorrow is another one."- Dr. Seuss</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The sky is beautiful tonight.”</p><p>	“Yeah. Look at the stars.”</p><p>	“It’s so tranquil.” The grass around you was illuminated by the moon and stars. It was warmer, and the grass had become plush. One hand rested behind your head as support, while the other was warmed by another’s hand. </p><p>	“Quiet.”</p><p>	“When was the last time we had that?” you chuckled.</p><p>	“Too long,” Eren turned to you, using his other arm to rest his head on his palm. “That’s why I never want to go back.”</p><p>	“Eren we can’t just stay here forever.”</p><p>	“Why not.”</p><p>	“Because… You have things to do, I have things to do,” you let out a heavy sigh. “We have responsibilities.”</p><p>	“What are your responsibilities? You never talk about your goals, or why you became a Scout.”</p><p>	“It’s not super deep. My dad always wanted to become a Scout, but he ended up getting injured as a teenager and wasn’t able to sign up for the Scouts. As a kid, he’d always tell me stories of what he imagined the Scouts would be like. It inspired me to carry on the dream he had.”</p><p>	“And he?”</p><p>	“Died when the Colossal and Armored broke the wall.”</p><p>“You never told me-”</p><p>	“It’s not important. What matters now is I continue the legacy I’d say I was raised for.”</p><p>	“You are amazing.”</p><p>	“Oh I wouldn’t say that,” you chuckled nervously. “Everyone has their flaws and I definitely-” Eren softly but not so softly smashed his lips onto yours, looking down on you as you lay in the grass.</p><p>	“I’ve never heard you ramble before. It’s adorable.”</p><p>	“Yeah and I’ve only seen you kill one titan so...” you smirked looking up at him as he hovered over you.</p><p>	“Ooh, harsh!” Eren laughed, rolling back onto the grass next to you, but pulling you close to him so your bodies were touching.</p><p>	“Normally you’d yell at someone if they said that,” you remarked. </p><p>	“Guess you’re just that special.” Eren kissed the top of your head, rubbing circles on your arm. “Do you remember, God what feels like ages ago, when I told you my feelings for you?”</p><p>	“That does feel like a long time ago,” you remarked. </p><p>	“Have you had time? To... y’know, think about it?”	</p><p>	“Eren, I think it’s clear I have feelings for you. I just don’t know if I can turn it into something like a relationship.”</p><p>	“Can we just try? I won’t pressure you or anything but just give me a chance to prove to you it’s not as scary as you think?”</p><p>	“Hmmm… Sure, why the hell not,” you exhaled, earning a kiss from Eren. The next morning, you woke up, only to see a man with blonde hair, glasses, and slight wrinkles standing outside your room.</p><p>	“Ah, finally awake.”</p><p>	“Zeke what the fuck are you doing here,” you hissed. </p><p>	“Put some proper clothes on, let’s go for a walk.”</p><p>	“I swear you're insane to be inside the walls right now,” you said as you tugged your jacket on.</p><p>	“That jacket is disgusting,” Zeke said nonchalantly, tossing a glance at the patches from the Scout Regiment on it. </p><p>	“Gotta play the part,” you muttered.</p><p>	“Morning!” Connie and Sasha waved as you and Zeke passed them leaving the dorms. </p><p>	“Why did they not question who I was?” Zeke asked once you entered the bustling streets.</p><p>	“No one gets questioned for just walking around with someone here, this isn't Marley.”</p><p>	“Hey! Don’t speak of Marley like that!”</p><p>	“Right! Sorry Zeke, I kinda forgot you wanted to become a warrior.”</p><p>	“And I sometimes forget some did not want to become a warrior.”</p><p>	“Cut the chit chat. What was so important you needed to come into the walls to talk to me?” Zeke tugged your arm close to him so the two of you could talk in more hushed voices.</p><p>	“Reiner and Bertholdt have been with me. We’re hiding out. We’re going to need you in two days.”</p><p>	“To do what?”</p><p>	“Change into your titan form and run surveillance, who’s where, that type of thing. I’ll give you more instructions when we aren’t here.”</p><p>	“I’m assuming there’s a meet up spot?”</p><p>	“The top of the wall.”</p><p>	“Are you crazy?” You yelled, Zeke covering your mouth with his hand.</p><p>	“You suck at being inconspicuous,” Zeke muttered. “I’ve thought it out and talked with Reiner as well. Nightfall. Run recon.”</p><p>	“Zeke listen I think-”</p><p>	“I have to go. My skin’s itchy from being here for so long. You know when and where.” Zeke slipped into the shadows, leaving you in the square. </p><p>	“Hey!” Armin waved as he, Sasha, and Mikasa walked over.</p><p>	“No Eren today?” You asked, an eyebrow cocked. </p><p>	“Tired,” Armin shrugged. “He must’ve been out late.”</p><p>	“Yeah, must’ve,” you gave Armin a look, him returning said look. </p><p>	“Brats,” Levi mumbled, walking over, Hange and Erwin behind him. “Some of you have been sneaking out at night and coming back late. Which one of you?”</p><p>	“Oh Levi, let them have their fun,” Hange giggled, pushing their glasses up.</p><p>	“A good soldier needs proper rest,” Erwin added. </p><p>	“Of course Commander, and, apologies Captain Levi,” Mikasa said.</p><p>	“So it was you? I never pegged you for the rebellious type Mikasa.”</p><p>	“Oh no, it wasn’t me,” Levi was taken aback by Mikasa’s bluntness.</p><p>	“Then who was it?”</p><p>	“That’s not our place to say,” Sasha said, muffled as her face filled with food, Mikasa trying to make sure she didn’t choke. </p><p>	“Where’s Eren? Knowing him it was probably him,” Hange remarked.</p><p>	“That makes sense,” Levi nodded. The silence from Mikasa was enough of a giveaway. “Of course. Do we think it’s just him?” He turned to Hange and Erwin.</p><p>	“Maybe he’s been going on secret dates!” Hange exclaimed.</p><p>	“That doesn’t seem like a very Eren-esque thing to do,” you added. </p><p>	“Is that so? Why did I see you tiptoeing out of the dorms last night?” Hange asked.</p><p>	“Hange what- Why were you up that late?!”</p><p>	“So it’s you and Eren,” Levi sighed. “No weird stuff during training or missions, okay?” You nodded briskly before you, Armin, Mikasa, and Sasha turned on your heels and quickly sped away, suppressing laughter.</p><p>	“That was terrible,” you huffed as you all sat against the steps of the dining hall.</p><p>	“That was funny,” Sasha laughed.</p><p>	“Morning guys,” Eren waved, rubbing his head, his hair messy. Bed head was something new you’d seen, and it was cute. </p><p>	“Morning,” Sasha giggled looking at the two of you. </p><p>	“Hi Eren,” Armin waved.</p><p>	“The captain knows about us,” you said quickly and abruptly.</p><p>	“Huh?! No, is he gonna yell at me?” Eren whined.</p><p>	“Well that woke him right up,” Armin said under his breath.</p><p>	“No, he won’t,” Mikasa waved him off. “He said just to not be weird.”</p><p>	“Great,” Eren let out a relieved sigh. You looked at the group, smiling in their chaotic-ness, and knew you needed to cherish these next two days. </p><p>	“What’s upppp?” Jean cheered as he and Connie walked over. Sasha wrapped them in a hug, the trio reunited. Everyone talking amongst themselves, you smiled, taking a look at everyone. Jean, Connie, and Sasha talking. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin talking. As you watched Eren, Mikasa, and Armin talk, you stumbled back a second. Eren replaced with Reiner, Mikasa replaced with Annie, and Armin replaced with Bertholdt. For a split second, it felt like you were all together again.</p><p>	“Feels weird, right?” Christa stood next to you. “Not having a person to talk to.”</p><p>	“Yeah.”</p><p>	“How are you?”</p><p>	“Fine. How are you?”</p><p>	“Hanging in there. It feels lonely without Ymir.”</p><p>	“I bet…” Your eyes trailed to the street, where people enjoyed themselves happily. </p><p>	“Come on you two!” Connie grabbed you and Christa. “We’re gonna have some fun!” The group started walking, until you reached the forest. </p><p>	“Why are we in the forest?” You asked, eyebrows raised. </p><p>	“I think we all need to let off some steam, so we have a plethora of titans to pick from,” Jean cheered. Everyone suited on their ODM gear, and headed into the trees. You heard Connie, Jean, and Sasha cheering. For a moment, you perched in a tree. You were higher up than everyone else, and watched them all fly through the air, carefree. </p><p>	“It’s almost over,” you whispered to yourself. As you glided through the forest, you decided to reflect.</p><p>	After the time you had spent in your room coming up with plans, you had time to think about where you allied and stood. The Paradis Eldians gave you love, home, and shelter, despite knowing your true intentions. In that sense, they were naive, and gullible. They let 4 titans into their walls with no idea. On another note, you were reminded of Marley. Constantly belittled, never wanted, becoming a warrior was your only option.</p><p>	But staying here, would ensure your entire family would be slaughtered. Everything you wanted to protect, gone. Eren was slowly feeling like family, like someone you could spend your future with, but he was the target. Your family was waiting for you to arrive. You wanted to see the proud smiles on their faces when you came back, ending the war and retaking the Founding Titan.</p><p>	Marley has and will always be your home. There was no denying that. But that little voice in the back of your head kept telling you to think about Paradis. At the end of the day, the people here didn’t matter. What you’d been working for was the final goal anyway. So despite the heartache you had knowing you’d betray Eren at some point, you pushed on.</p><p>	You liked it in Paradis. It was calming. And that’s why you’d savor these next few days with everything you’d have.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Lovely Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"See me as I see you." -Nicholas Sparks</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Losers! Let’s go!” Jean called everyone together as they emerged from the woods. It was decided everyone would head back to their dorms, shower, clean up, and get ready for a special dinner, just the group of you. You and Mikasa headed back to your dorm, showering and getting ready. The sun was setting as the group met up in front of the old building. </p><p>	“Captain gave us permission to spend the night here,” Armin smiled as everyone shuffled inside. Inside, there was a long table set with silverware and a plate at each seat. Everyone sat down, Historia on one side of you, Eren on the other. </p><p>	“Okay so!” Sasha clapped her hands. “What’s for dinner.”</p><p>	“I snuck…” Connie walked into the room, a plate of meat in his hand. “Some meat.” A natural reaction from Sasha was to lose her mind until she was tied up to keep from devouring it all. As you all talked and ate, Eren’s hand would occasionally graze your leg or arm, and once everyone was done eating, he held your hand under the table. </p><p>	Once everything was cleaned up, you all headed to the living room, where Sasha spread out across one of the couches. Everyone talked, Eren holding your hand as you sat next to him the whole time. You laughed, smiled, enjoyed yourself. Connie suggested everyone dance, and you laughed. </p><p>	Everyone grabbed a partner, stumbling with the few moves Eren had taught them. You rested your head against Eren’s chest as you danced, hearing people clatter against furniture. You laughed, hearing Eren chuckle slightly as well.</p><p>	“What did you do?” You chuckled.</p><p>	“It’s your fault for teaching me.”</p><p>	“Oh is it now?” You raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p>	“Should I be scared?”</p><p>	“I dunno, should you?” You laughed, kissing Eren quickly. </p><p>	“EWW,” Sasha yelled, witnessing the sight of the two of you kissing.</p><p>	“Oh hush,” you waved her off.</p><p>	“They’re just two kids having a good time,” Jean rolled his eyes. “I guess Eren can be happy too.”</p><p>	“The hell you say?!” Eren yelled, you placing your hand on his chest.</p><p>	“Now is not the night for a fight,” you sighed, Mikasa and Armin agreeing. </p><p>As everyone retired to their rooms for the night, the building having enough for all of you, you headed outside. You walked around the house, the cool fresh air tickling your nose.</p><p>	“This is it,” you exhaled. “One more day.” You closed your eyes, listening to the owl hoot in the distance.</p><p>	“I figured I’d find you out here,” Eren walked around the corner to the back of the house, seeing you resting against the wall. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, standing next to you. “You really like being outside don’t you?”</p><p>“It’s just so quiet. I forgot quiet existed.”</p><p> “You like silence.”</p><p>	“I do.”</p><p>	“Are you used to people being loud?”</p><p>	“I’m used to everything being loud, Yeager,” you smiled, pulling him closer to you by his collar. </p><p>	“Does that include me?”	</p><p>	“Sometimes,” you whispered, a smile creeping on your face. Eren cupped your face, planting a kiss in your lips and another on your forehead. </p><p>	“Sleep tight. We have a big mission in a few days.”</p><p>	“Yeah,” you exhaled. “Goodnight, Eren Yeager.” You stayed outside for a few more minutes, before sneaking into Mikasa’s room and taking the bed next to hers. The next morning, the sun shot your eyes open. The room was bright, you’d probably slept later than you should have. As you sat up, you saw Mikasa on her bed, Eren sprawled at the foot with a book in hand, and Armin at the desk in the corner.</p><p>	“Morning sleepyhead,” Mikasa smiled.</p><p>	“Why are you two always here,” you groaned, rubbing your eyes. “I’m switching dorm mates if it means I have to wake up and see three people in my room instead of one,” you chuckled.</p><p>	“Hey,” Levi walked in, obviously annoyed. “Up. You had your fun last night and you’ll have it again tonight for the party, but for now we need to prepare.”</p><p>	“Right,” Armin nodded. Armin and Eren left to get ready, and you and Mikasa changed as well. You took a look around the room you’d quickly cleaned so Levi wouldn’t kill you, and closed the door. You rode back to the wall where preparations began and you surveyed their ideas. You helped, of course, and it was a better way to understand how some of their items worked.</p><p>	Everyone was nervous. There was a high possibility everyone was going to die, and their fear of not knowing where Reiner and Bertholdt were put them on edge. Preparations stopped as the sun went down and everyone headed to the dining hall, where more meat was presented, causing Sasha to go into another frenzy. </p><p>	You listened to Jean lecture Marlowe and Floch about being a “veteran”, and “having experience”, as if that would make them feel good at all. And in no time at all, another fight broke out between Jean and Eren. The new recruits confused, trying to break it up, while you and the other Scouts just laughed until Levi came and slapped them silly, all the meat they had consumed exiting them through your mouth. </p><p>	You watched Eren, Armin, and Mikasa leave the dining hall, and you also slipped out, but through the back door. As you were sneaking around the building, you heard Armin talking about the sea.</p><p>	“Tch. The sea,” you mumbled. “Why’s it such a big deal to him anyways? It’s just water.” You snuck around until you were away from everyone and could safely head to the top of the walls.</p><p>	“You’re here. Finally.”</p><p>	“I can’t just up and leave, I have to seem reliable for now.” As you walked over, you saw a pot. “Ooh,” you grabbed a cup and poured yourself some coffee. “I haven’t had this in so long!” You exclaimed.</p><p>	“Well you can have plenty once we get back to Marley,” Zeke said, patting the ground next to him. “What have you heard?” You explained the plan to them, and Zeke gave you your instructions. “Get into titan form, and go watch the Survey Corps movements.”</p><p>	“I can only be gone a few hours before they’ll notice.”</p><p>	“That’s fine. Knowing Erwin, I’m assuming some are already ready to go,” Reiner added.</p><p>	“Okay, see you guys in a bit,” you smiled, heading down the wall. After running reconnaissance for a few hours, you returned, reporting your findings to the other warriors, and getting out of titan form. For the second night in a row, you snuck back into your room and slipped into your bed. You barely slept, however. You were restless and anxious thinking about the mission. </p><p>	“Hey.” Mikasa nudged your arm. “We have to get up. It’s time.” You rolled over, and when you remembered what you had to do, you sprung up. You got your uniform on, and met in the gear room to get your ODM gear on.</p><p>	“Today’s the day!” Armin exclaimed, but you could tell he was nervous. You saw Eren’s hands shakily fasten his ODM gear, and you had to look away. You were doing this to him and he had no idea. Everyone gathered on the top of the wall and received a send off like no other, and you glanced behind you. You could see Zeke’s head hiding farther away, and you took a deep breath. After heading toward Wall Maria, you were in the squad tasked with taking out any titans in your way.</p><p>	You flew, slicing nape to nape, blood starting to cover your blades. With no issue, Eren plugged the hole in Wall Maria. Everyone felt uneasy still, and you became anxious. As you stood on the top of Wall Maria, Armin announced everyone should check the walls.</p><p>	“Shit.” You took a deep breath, but were asked to stay on top of the wall with the rest of the 104th recruits. It had started. You’d end the war.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I changed up the plan for the retaking of Wall Maria a little bit for this only because it works better plot wise for this story :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Betrayal.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"The saddest thing about betrayal is that it never comes from your enemies."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey.” Eren walked over to you, keeping his hood on just as everyone was instructed to. “Talk to me.” He held your hands in his, feeling them shaking. “You don’t have to be scared, we’ll be okay.”</p><p>	“I know,” you breathed out shakily. </p><p>	“At least we have each other,” he smiled, caressing your cheek. “Listen to me,” he pressed his forehead against yours. “All you have to do is survive. Then we can forget about all this, and go live in a forest somewhere.”</p><p>	“What about wiping out the titans?”</p><p>	“We can be that titan killing couple.” You laughed. </p><p>	“Eren…”</p><p>	“Just don’t die, okay?”</p><p>	“Eren I love you,” you blurted out. Eren stood in front of you, shocked. That’s when Armin yelled, and a flash came from the wall.</p><p>	“It’s Reiner!” Hange yelled. And then, boulders hit the wall, and on the other side, Zeke stood, a semicircle of titans lining the area around him.</p><p>	“Oh my god,” Eren said. </p><p>	“Eren keep your hood on!” Mikasa yelled.</p><p>	“I love you too,” Eren said quickly, before kissing you deeply. </p><p>	“We have to go!” Armin pulled him away. </p><p>	“I’m sorry,” you whispered, watching him run away toward Reiner. You saw Reiner glance at you, and you exhaled. </p><p>	“For your family,” Reiner said, not looking at you to not draw suspicion.” Your eyes widened. “For Marcel!” You choked back tears. That’s right. Marcel was taken from you, this mission wasn’t just for you, it was to avenge him, and make him proud.  </p><p>	“Hey,” Armin jogged over. “Erwin wants a squad to protect the horses. But he’s pulling some skilled soldiers to keep titans away from the horses. He wants you.”</p><p>	“Got it,” you nodded, heading over to where Erwin stood. </p><p>	“There are some titans in the area, and we need to keep these horses safe.”</p><p>	“Of course.”</p><p>	“Lead the soldiers down there.”</p><p>	“I’m sorry? I’m not skilled in any-”</p><p>	“I won’t be here long, I need people I know can be leaders. Armin, Hange, and you. You’re good at uniting people, and I’ve seen your quick spur of the moment decisions. You’re fit to be a leader, and this will be your test.”</p><p>	“Of course Commander. I will make the best choice.”</p><p>	“I trust you.” You looked at who was manning the horses. The new recruits. </p><p>	“Jesus,” you muttered, before heading down. “Commander Erwin has left me in charge of you. I will make the calls.”</p><p>	“You’re only a year older than us,” Floch commented.</p><p>	“Our job is to keep the horses safe, and let Levi take care of the Beast Titan.”</p><p>	“Won’t we die?” Marlowe asked. “That thing keeps throwing boulders, we’ll get crushed.”</p><p>	“Just trust me! You’re all here for a reason.” Everyone was hesitant, and you remembered Erwin had told you he trusted you. </p><p>	“Are you gonna do anything?” Levi asked, walking over.</p><p>	“Let me help.”</p><p>	“With?”</p><p>	“The Beast Titan.”</p><p>	“Are you crazy? Erwin left me that task.”</p><p>	“Then let me deal with the titans around him.”</p><p>	“I need to use those.”</p><p>	“Levi. I’m one of the strongest at this location, you’ll need help. The way the Beast Titan throws boulders, it’s a deathwish.”</p><p>	“So you want to die?”</p><p>	“No no, I just meant I want to help you not die.”</p><p>	“Ugh.” Levi rolled his eyes and groaned. </p><p>“Take some of the soldiers with you. Ride on horseback and distract him.” Erwin walked over. </p><p>	“I’m assuming you planned that from the beginning Commander.”</p><p>	“Well yes, but if we can get the Beast Titan distracted, have Captain Levi come in from one side, and you from the other, there’s no way he’ll lose.” Erwin nodded. “It’s decided. Take a few soldiers with you.”</p><p>	“Sir.” You nodded and grabbed a few soldiers and mounted some horses.</p><p>	“Didn’t Eren tell you to live?” One of the soldiers asked.</p><p>	“Yeah. Yeah he did.” As you rode next to them, you took a deep breath, tears stinging your eyes.</p><p>	“You think we’re gonna die?” The soldier asked you.</p><p>	“I don’t know about me,” you sighed, grabbing something hidden from under your coat.</p><p>	“What’s that-” They fell off their horse. A bullet through their head. The other soldiers drew their blades, looking around and confused.</p><p>	“Zeke. Now!” You yelled, grabbing a flare from your pocket and shooting it, one of those flares that is so deafening everyone distorts and loses their bearings. The remaining soldiers, disoriented, within seconds were crushed by boulders. You swerved around the boulders, avoiding them, before taking a sharp turn left toward the woods. You could hear Levi, but you could also hear Zeke. </p><p>	You reached the edge of the woods, seeing Bertholdt there, waiting anxiously.</p><p>	“You were crying.”</p><p>	“So what if I was,” you snapped, wiping your tears. “Got a knife?” Bertholdt handed you a knife, and lightning appeared.</p><p>	The Scouts froze.	</p><p>	“What the hell was that?” Jean asked.</p><p>	“Another titan? No… There’s no way,” Armin thought out loud. Reiner’s distorted voice laughed. “Reiner… Is there really another one?”</p><p>	“They fooled you! Holy shit!”</p><p>	“Who is it?!” Eren growled.</p><p>	“Wrapped you around their finger and BAM, left you forever.” Eren froze. </p><p>	“No…” Mikasa, stopped, wide eyed. “It can’t be.”</p><p>	“You’re kid-” Eren never finished his sentence. Reiner punched him, sending Eren flying into a house. </p><p>	“There’s no way! They were always so nice, caring, they could’ve never.”</p><p>	“Out of all of us, they were the most convincing Scout.”</p><p>	“No…” Eren stood up shakily. “They love me! They would never try to ruin everything we talked about! All those late nights… They would never.”</p><p>	“Eren, you were deceived.”</p><p>	“That love was real!” Eren bellowed. </p><p>	“Even if it was, they picked their mission over you, so how much could they love you?”</p><p>	“They cared about him!” Mikasa yelled. “You’re lying, trying to throw us off our game.”</p><p>	“We have an issue!” Hange yelled. “Another titan, another member of the Scouts deceived us,” Hange flew over to the group. </p><p>	“Was it…”</p><p>	“Yes. It seems they used Erwin’s trust in them to lead soldiers to their death, killing one of them with something I’ve never seen before.”</p><p>	“They killed their comrades?” Sasha asked quietly.</p><p>	“Dammit where the hell are they?! I need to know!” Connie yelled. “This can’t be it! They can’t turn on us like that!” </p><p>	“Zeke! Put the barrel on my back,” you said once you and Zeke had assumed Levi was down for the count. As you stood next to Zeke, he grabbed the barrel and tossed it over the wall, Bertholdt leaping out. The loud flash you saw sent shivers down your core.</p><p>	“What was that?!” Zeke yelled.</p><p>	“No, they said they weren’t going to-”</p><p>	“What?!”</p><p>	“They had these weapons they called “Thunder Spears”, but they said they were still in production and we wouldn’t be using them.”</p><p>	“They lied to you!” Zeke yelled.</p><p>	“No! They were serious, they must’ve developed them quickly and only a select few knew how to use them.”</p><p>	“So you weren’t good enough?”</p><p>	“Enough Zeke!” As you yelled, Levi emerged, and sliced Zeke up. You backed away, the Cart Titan wasn’t fit to fight a soldier like Levi without the new gear in production. Zeke injured Levi as much as Levi injured him, but as Zeke was about to be finished off, you knew you had to step in. As Levi mumbled and held a blade to Zeke’s throat, blood dripping from Levi’s face onto Zeke as his body smoked, you grabbed Zeke in your mouth. Levi couldn’t go any farther, he was injured. He watched you bound away with Zeke in your mouth, crying out in pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Maybe at Another Time. Maybe Never.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realized after someone asked on the last chapter which titan the reader inherited. The Cart Titan! I was half asleep when I posted that chapter and forgot to add that note. Unfortunately I had to write Pieck out of this story because there are only Nine Titans after all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You maneuvered your way into the walls, knowing there would be a lot of rubble due to Bertholdt’s transformation. Zeke strapped to your back, you lept from rooftop to rooftop, knowing you had to go find Reiner and Bertholdt. </p>
<p>	“Over there,” Zeke nodded with the only part of his body not smoking or cut off to a roof. You bounded over, only to see Eren spin around, holding a blade to Bertholdt's neck.</p>
<p>“Don’t move any closer or I’ll kill him!” His eyes softened when he saw you, then snapped back to their usual angry expression. “You. You really did betray me.”</p>
<p>	“Eren.” Zeke spoke. He babbled, things that didn’t make sense to you, and you grew impatient knowing Zeke was vulnerable and someone with a blade was in front of you.</p>
<p>	“Zeke,” you said briskly. “We can’t get Bertholdt.”</p>
<p>	“Can I talk to you?” Eren looked at you. “Why would you lie? Why would you deceive me? I can’t believe you’d tell me you loved me hours before killing my friends? Armin, he’s dead! This is your doing.” You stared at Armin’s body, charred. </p>
<p>	“We don’t have time to chit-chat with him. I’ll save you, Eren Yeager,” Zeke said as you turned and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Before moving, you glanced back at him, seeing light tears wet his eyes.</p>
<p>	“Goodbye, Yeager.”<br/>	“Why?! Why would you leave me?! Why would you lie?! Did you really love me?!” No words came out, your elongated titan mouth hanging open.</p>
<p>“Let’s go.” Zeke said firmly, and you jumped to another rooftop. “Really, him?”</p>
<p>	“Shut up.”</p>
<p>	“Do you still care about him?”</p>
<p>	“Does it matter now?”</p>
<p>	“I mean I’d say- Reiner!” You bounded over, grabbing Reiner in your mouth, watching Jean and Hange as you ran away.</p>
<p>	“You traitor,” you heard Jean sneer.</p>
<p>	“Jean. Don’t.” Hange placed their hand against Jean to hold him back from slaughtering you. You slipped away, hearing yelling, and met up with the Marleyan soldiers that accompanied Zeke. Leaving your titan form, you helped fasten Reiner and Zeke to horses. You heard screams, someone screaming Reiner, and your heart sank.</p>
<p>	“That was-”</p>
<p>	“We failed,” you spat. “All this and we failed.”</p>
<p>	“You knew you failed when I came.”</p>
<p>	“I still tried my fucking hardest,” you slammed your fist against the cargo. “How are we supposed to go back now, show our faces? We’re jokes of Honorary Marleyans.”</p>
<p>	“That may be so, but we surely can’t stay here.”</p>
<p>	“Come on, we have to go,” one of the soldiers snapped. You boarded your horse, riding toward the sea, the thing Armin had wanted to see. You rode, and tears flew from your eyes.</p>
<p>	“You’re crying,” Zeke commented.</p>
<p>	“I know,” you sniffled, wiping your tears.</p>
<p>	“Why?”</p>
<p>	“I knew them. Zeke, listen to me,” you looked up from your hands holding the reins of the horse and looked at Zeke. “They…” You stopped, knowing anything you’d say would kill you.</p>
<p>	“What?” Zeke asked.</p>
<p>	“Nothing, I’m just tired.” You looked back down at the reins as you entered the sand. They aren’t all devils. Most of them aren’t. They’re good people, just like the warriors, or the eldians. They righted wrongs, and fought for justice and good things. They helped the government find it’s true leader, and protected what they thought was right. </p>
<p>	“Did you care about him?” Zeke asked.</p>
<p>	“Yeah,” you half scoffed half laughed. “I did.”</p>
<p>	“Fell for the enemy? Cliche.”</p>
<p>	“What was all that about? All that stuff about saving him.”</p>
<p>	“Just trying to help him out.”</p>
<p>	“Why Zeke? Don’t you hate him? Don’t you hate those Eldians? Don’t you hate Paradis, your dad got sent here after all.”</p>
<p>	“Eren’s different.”</p>
<p>	“Tell me something I don’t know,” you laughed.</p>
<p>	“Shouldn’t you be sad? We just lost Bertholdt, you just lost someone you care about, and you failed a mission.”</p>
<p>	“It’ll hit me once we get back and are safe. Just want to make sure we don’t have any issues getting back and making sure Reiner is okay.”</p>
<p>	“I’ll be fine,” Reiner mumbled.</p>
<p>	“You scared me,” you exhaled. </p>
<p>	“Let’s go home,” Reiner sighed, you nodding.</p>
<p>	“That sounds nice,” you smiled. With that, you headed back to your home, coming back as failures, but at least you get to see your family again.</p>
<p>	Maybe at some point you’d meet Eren again. If you aren’t stripped from the Cart Titan you’ll definitely see him again, but not in a friendly way. You’d never get to hold him again, or kiss him. That was over, any romantic interest is gone. He’ll hate you forever, as you had expected. </p>
<p>	It still hurts. You’d watched him grow as a person, and now you betrayed him, hurting him. You’d always remember the nights dancing in the forest. Or the morning you woke up in his bed because you had fallen asleep stargazing with him. </p>
<p>	<i> “Morning sleepyhead,” your eyes shot open when you heard his low, gruff morning voice. He was staring at you, his face resting against his palm, his elbow propping him up on his side.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>	“What happened last night?!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>	“You fell asleep right after that shooting star shot ahead, and I couldn’t wake you up. So, I decided to carry you back, and in hopes of not angering Mikasa by creeping you into your room, I brought you back to mine.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>	“Oh.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>	“If you think anything else happened I can promise you that didn’t happen! Armin was here the whole time!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>	“I trust you,” you laughed, rubbing your eyes.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>	“Morning you two,” Armin smiled, sipping tea in his corner of the room.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>	“Morning Armin- Wait-”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>	“Yeah yeah I know.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>	“I kinda had to tell him since he’s my roommate…”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>	“And your best friend!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>	“That too!” Eren chuckled. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>	“I won’t snitch, don't worry,” Armin smiled. <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	It was after a few weeks, when you had just felt your attraction toward Eren grow. Armin kept it a secret for so long, and now that secret didn’t matter. You shook them from your thoughts, ignoring the pain in Eren’s eyes when you saw him in your titan form. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	The world was changing. As a warrior it was made clear romance wasn’t an option. You wondered if Porco would inherit the Jaw Titan from Ymir and carry his brother’s legacy. You grew anxious as you neared your homeland, and Zeke, whose limbs were growing back, slipped your arm band on you.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“You’ve been away for so long you forgot,” he chuckled. “Got a cigarette?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Bold of you to assume they know what those are on Paradis.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Damn. You’re right. Well, after the higher-ups rip into us I’ll make sure to get one.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Okay Zeke,” you sighed, rolling your eyes.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Do I have a smoking problem?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“I dunno, do you?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Well you seemed annoyed so-”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“I was kidding,” you laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m just joking.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Your humor seems to have improved during your time on the Devil’s Island.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Yeah, you could say that,” you sighed, a small smile curling on your lips. You were sure no matter how hard you tried to forget them, those were friends you’d never meet again, never meet people like them. But Marley was your home, always and forever.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! This was so fun to write and I'm so excited for the next few fanfictions I have lined up! Next up I'm writing a Goth Mikasa x Reader College AU, but really thank you for all the support on this one! Shameless plug, go follow my tik tok @ ellemonoma. I also have an Etsy shop where I make Attack on Titan as well as other shows shirts, hoodies, and crewnecks. Thank you so much again and I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>